


Make me forget...

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: After a stressful day at work, sometimes you need someone else to make you forget about the day you had. The method that Tendou likes to use is very effective...And enjoyable for both parties.Tags: Shameless smut, lots of pet names, hard fucking, fingering, f! receiving oral, like no plot just fucking.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Make me forget...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume
> 
> Follow for more active updates :)

As you get home from work, you hear Tendou in your kitchen already making dinner. 

“Well hello there.” He says, smiling as you walk past him to get to your room. 

You try your best to muster up a smile, finding it hard after having such a long and tiring day. 

“Hey baby. I’m going to go change my clothes and I’ll be right out, okay?” You say quietly, already starting to remove your cardigan and unbutton your pants as you move close to your room. 

As you strip down to your bra and panties, looking around you mess of a room for clean clothes, you feel Tendou move into the space behind you. His long arms wrap around your waist, pulling you tightly against his chest as his long fingers move your hair away from your ear. 

“I know you had a long day today...So let me just take care of you, yeah?” He whispers, his other hand teasing up and down the outside of your thigh. 

You nod your head, closing your eyes as you let the feeling of his hands as well his voice so close to your ear consume your thoughts and senses. 

Tendou can feel you relax somewhat, smiling before moving his lips down to your neck and planting light kissing up and down it. He lightly grabs your waist, walking you forward until your toes and knees hit the edge of your bed. 

He moves one hand forward, teasing your clit from the outside of your panties while the other hand leisurely moves up toward your bra covered chest. You lean your head back, resting it on his shoulder as you feel the wetness starting to form between your legs. He slips his hand under your bra, capturing your nipple between two fingers and rolling it gently. Tendou uses his foot to nudge your ankles, signaling for you to spread your legs wider. 

As soon as your legs were open wide enough for him to fit his hand between them, he was pushing your panties to the side, running his warm long fingers up and down your dampening slip. The soft kisses he was once peppering along your neck have now moved to bites and deeper kisses, him sucking at your neck to make dark marks all along it, 

You grip one wrist with one hand while the other moves into his hair, running your nails along his scalp and pulling gently when he slowly sinks one long finger into your tight pussy. 

“Mmm you’re so wet for me already...and we’re just getting started..” He murmurs against your neck, moving down to drive his teeth into your shoulder. 

You let out a weak moan, your breathing beginning to speed up as he slips his middle and ring finger inside you. He uses his other hand to steady you, wrapping his arm around your torso and snaking it back up so he can lightly wrap it around your throat. 

Once he has you firmly in his grasp, he decides that he has given you ample time to warm up. You feel the fingers inside you curl just a bit as they start pumping faster and faster inside of you. Tendou tightens his grasp of your upper body, his hips starting to move, pushing his hard cock into the valley between the cheeks of your ass. You can’t help the small moans and whines that tumble from your lips and you feel your juices starting to run down your inner thighs, soaking the panties that you still had on.

As you get closer, your breathing becomes faster, taking smaller breathes to try and keep up with the pace of his fingers. Right as you feel yourself starting to slip off the edge, your orgasm right on the tip of your tongue, “Tendou I’m going t-..” You feel him remove his fingers from you, in an almost nonchalant way. 

Your eyes spring open, looking at him like he’s crazy as he looks up at you from where his head is resting on your shoulder. He brings his fingers up to his lips, slowly licking them clean as you stare at him in utter disbelief. 

“Wha-..But why..” You stutter, looking at him as you feel the wetness in your eyes starting to form. 

“Shh shh shh pretty girl...I said I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?” He says using one hand to push push each side of your panties down until they finally fall to the ground. 

He unwraps his other arm before pushing you forward. You catch yourself, bent over and exposed to him as he stands back and just stares at your glistening hole. You finally look back at him, knowing that he is just starting and feeling embarrassed. What you didn’t expect to see was Tendou Satori with his sweats and boxers pushed down just enough to release his cock, his hand wrapped around it and slowly pumping while he is staring at you. The hunger in his eyes was enough to have your wet cunt drooling and clenching around nothing. He smirks, seeing your body’s reaction before stepping forward, crouching down and shoving his face straight into your sopping mess, tongue immediately pushing itself into you. 

You let out a moan, surprise and pleasure all mixed into one as Tendou just goes to town on your pussy. His tongue flicking and lapping at your little cunnie and clit, while his lips attach onto your clit and suck softly, causing your legs to shake and your head to drop to the bed. 

This causes your back to arch, giving him even more room to slide his long fingers deep inside you. 

“Mmm fuck you taste so fucking good.” He says loudly, slapping your ass with his free hand before standing up and spreading the slick on his fingers onto his thick cock. 

“Oh baby when you cum, its going to feel so fucking good, I promise..” He says before lining himself up and slowly pushing inside. 

You love the sweet burn of his cock stretching you out after a long day. You let out a low quiet moan, your cunt sucking him in deeper and deeper, Tendou grabbing your hips and pulling you flush against him as he bottoms out. He stays still as you adjust, your pussy pulsing around him as he throbs inside you. He takes this chance to push down his pants and pull off his shirt, tossing them to the side before he gives you a few little test thrusts. 

He leans over his chest glued to your back as he whispers in your ear, “Alright princess, this is all about you so make sure you let me know what you want….” You nod your head, barely able to get your voice out steadily as he begins a slow steady pumping in and out of you, “I want it hard...an-and deep..” 

You gasp as he slams his hips forward, driving himself into you harder in deeper as if to show you he is listening. You smile slightly at this, whispering as you let your head hang down, “Satori...make me forget about today…” 

You weren’t sure if he heard you at first, until he runs his hand down your leg, lifting it up onto the bed and helping you to kneel on the edge. He puts his hand in the middle of your back, fingers spread out as he pushes your top half half against the bed. He brings one foot up onto the edge of the bed next to you, leaning further over you and putting more pressure on your back, pushing you further into the mattress. Using the leverage he has now, Tendou starts ramming his hips forward, knocking the air out of your lungs each time he bottoms out inside of you. 

You let out breathless moans, feeling his cock kissing your depths over and over again as you shove your face further into the blankets on your bed to hide the sounds and faces you’re making. You can hear Tendou behind you, grunting and moaning loudly each time he slams into you. 

He takes the hand that was in the middle of your back to slap your ass, causing tingles to shoot up your spine as he doubles his efforts. He takes a few seconds to grab your hips in both his hands before moving his other foot into the edge of the bed, and jackhammering into you. 

“Fuck baby...I’ll make you forget about your day..” He moans loudly, pounding you into your bed over and over again. “God just look at how good you take it...Takin my big fat cock…” He says between moans and grunts as his thrusts become more focused. 

You slip your hand down between your legs, quickly rubbing your clit as tears slip out of your eyes. 

“Tori! Ple-..Please don’t stop!” You cry out, moaning loudly as he reaches down with one hand, grabbing your hair to pull your head up and to the side. 

“Fuck let me see it baby. Cum all over me.” He moans out, pulling your hair harder as your little cunt starts convulsing around him. Your body goes limp, jerking as each muscle in your body is hit with the effects of your orgasm. From the tips of your toes, to each of your fingers and to the top of your head. You feel as if your blood is on fire as you cry out, begging Tendou not to stop as this feeling seems to last forever. 

At last you hear him behind you, whiny moans falling from his lips as his hips fall out of the steady rhythm and he starts coming inside you. 

“Mmm princess, milk my cock just like that..” He says, his head falling back as his hand releases your hair and moves back down to your hip, pulling you back flush against him. You feel his seed filling you up, mixing with your juices as they start to spill out with nowhere else to go once you are completely filled. 

Tendou pulls out as you collapse on the bed, your breathing finally starting to slow down. You can feel him behind you, pulling your ass cheeks apart to watch his cum slowly spilling out of your abused pussy. 

“God...I love the way this looks…” He whispers, smiling to himself as he uses 2 fingers to scoop some of cum up and push it back inside you. “Mmm princess you’re being so wasteful with this gift I gave you…” 

You smirk, too tired and fucked out for a witty comeback, “mmm shut up Tori.” You once hear him laugh softly before he is off to the bathroom, running the water for you to relax in the bath while he finishes dinner. “Alright alright..” He says as he pops his head back into your bedroom. “I have the bath going for you. Get up and go take a bath. By the time you’re done, I’ll have dinner ready and on the table for you. Yes?” 

You smile at him, nodding your head. “Mhm. Thank you baby. I love you” You whisper. 

He blushes, always so shy and modest when it comes to those 3 little words. “I love you too princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Tendou.  
> Criticism (positive or negative) is always welcomed.


End file.
